


Birthday Suit

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Origin Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: Bobby has a birthday wish, and it’s to see a certain fairy in his birthday suit.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 37





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Bobby and Jinhwan's birthdays (I started this on Bobby's and finished it on Jinhwan's) I wrote this little story. For those of you who have read my BobHwan Dads stories, did you ever wonder how Ji Woo's parents got together? Well, here is your answer. And we all know it's connubial bliss and parental chaos ever after, ha ha. Enjoy! And please comment (if you don't want to here, you can Tweet me as well, same username).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Birthday Suit

******************

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Jinhwan and Bobby were sitting side-by-side on a couch in their dressing room, waiting for the others to get finished with hair and makeup, when Jinhwan posed the question.

Bobby shrugged, and kept his eyes focused on the game he was playing on his phone. “Nothing.”

Jinhwan nudged him with his elbow. “C’mon. You must want something.”

Not looking up from his phone, he replied, “I want to be home with my family for Christmas. Not here working.”

Taken aback by the unexpected seriousness of the answer, Jinhwan wasn’t sure what to say. But he tried anyway.

“I’m sorry about that. But we’re your family too, right? At least you’re with us.”

Bobby was quiet, and Jinhwan didn’t think he was going to answer, when he mumbled, “Not all of us are here either.”

This time Jinhwan really didn’t know what to say. So he just leaned over, put his head on Bobby’s shoulder, and his hand on his knee. After a couple of seconds, Bobby sighed and put down his phone, and leaned his head over on Jinhwan’s.

“I miss him every second of the day too, you know. But I’m trying my best to lead this group for him. Sometimes.... I know I’m not good at it. I’m sure everyone says it behind my back. But I don’t know how to do it any better,” Jinhwan confessed quietly.

Angry that anyone would think that, let alone say it, Bobby growled under his breath, and wrapped an arm around Jinhwan.

“Jinani, there wouldn’t be an iKON without you. Then or now. So just stop with the dramatics, ok? I know you do it just to get my attention.” Bobby teased him to lighten the mood he’d created, squeezing Jinhwan’s shoulder.

Wishing he could tilt his head and kiss the plump lips that were teasing him, Jinhwan snorted and pushed him away instead. “You wish.”

“That’s not what I wish for.”

Jinhwan folded his arms. “So what’s this wish then? Tell me, or you’re getting nothing for your present.”

“My birthday wish....” He turned and looked at Jinhwan, with a smirk on his lips. “...is you waiting for me in bed, in your birthday suit.”

Bobby got up and walked away, before Jinhwan could answer. Not that he could. He couldn’t even close his gaping mouth. Bobby’s laughter floated back to him from across the room.

******************

Jinhwan tried his best to concentrate throughout the Christmas concert, but his mind couldn’t help drifting back to the conversation on the couch. Especially when Bobby kept brushing against him on stage. Was that arm-graze intentional? Was that look actually flirtatious? Was it just for the show? Was there something behind Bobby standing behind him? It gave Jinhwan a headache.

He needed to know if Bobby was serious, or just winding him up. Because if he wasn’t serious, no way was Jinhwan making a move. He didn’t need that kind of humiliation.

He was surprised after all these years that Bobby didn’t know how he felt about him, really. That Jinhwan didn’t just love him — he was in love with him. But Hanbin knew. Hanbin knew everything there was to know about Jinhwan. He missed his Binnie so much, especially now.

Jinhwan stumbled on the dance they were doing, but he didn’t think anyone noticed. He was wrong. The audience didn’t, but a certain member did. Jinhwan struggled to get his focus back. It was nearly impossible.

Hanbin knew him and Bobby just as well as he knew himself, and he always counseled Jinhwan to just wait for Bobby’s feelings to catch up to his. He was sure Bobby’s would, that Bobby was in fact in love with Jinhwan too, he just didn’t know it yet. But Jinhwan always doubted it. He’d waited for years, and nothing ever changed.

Until today. Though maybe it wasn’t an actual change. Was Bobby just flirting with him again? To try and get a rise out of him? By saying he wished to see him naked?

They’d seen each other naked before, though. They all had. You don’t live with six guys for that long and not see everyone naked at some point or another, and think nothing of it.

But Bobby had said “waiting for him in bed,” not just the birthday suit part. Ugh, Jinhwan couldn’t wait for the show to be over, so he could call Hanbin and talk about it. Which made him mad at himself — was he a teenage girl? He mentally slapped himself, and made an extreme effort to out-perform everyone for the remainder of the concert. iKONICs deserved his best.

Then he dropped his mic.

Bobby was laughing to himself. Jinhwan was a mess. Hanbin was right — now was the time for him to make a move. He was tired of denying what he felt. And after what happened to his best friend, Bobby was done leaving things up to chance. Screw it, he was in charge of his own life now.

************

“Maybe he meant like a business suit. On his birthday. Like a dress-up thing?”

Jinhwan sounded desperate to his own ears. He was sure he sounded worse to Hanbin, even if it was through a cell phone.

“Why would he wish for that? He sees you in a suit all the time.”

“Maybe that’s what he likes.”

Hanbin snorted. “Bobby?”

“You’re right,” Jinhwan mumbled.

“Besides, he specifically said your birthday suit, and waiting for him in bed. I think that rules out a business meeting in a 3-piece double-breasted,” Hanbin laughed.

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying my misery.”

“What are you miserable for, you’re finally getting what you’ve wanted all these years!”

Because he didn’t believe it, that’s why. He couldn’t.

But maybe there was a way to be sure. He could test Bobby. And he had a few ideas.

He just needed a little help.

**********

The next day, they flew home from Japan, and Jinhwan made sure Junhoe sat next to him on the plane before Bobby could. Bobby just laughed as he walked down the aisle to his own seat, whispering, “Coward,” at Jinhwan as he passed.

When they got back to the dorm, they went their separate ways, and not for the first time Bobby regretted letting Jinhwan move into the upstairs flat. After Hanbin had to leave, it was lonely for Chanu and Yunhyeong by themselves. Feeling sorry for them, Jinhwan moved into Hanbin’s old room, after Hanbin told him it was ok. Bobby now wished he’d made Dong or Junhoe move. He missed Jinhwan crawling into his bed to sleep when he was drunk. He missed the smell of Jinani on his sheets. He missed waking up to their entwined limbs. His body knew before his mind did who he belonged with.

An hour after their return, Bobby got a text from Yunhyeong.

👨🏻🍳: Come upstairs. I made pizza for dinner.  
🐰: OMW!

Before he’d even hit “send,” Bobby was already out the door, headed for the elevator. Jamming the button on the panel didn’t make the elevator move any faster, but he couldn’t help doing it. First, because Yunhyeong made him his favorite food, and he was starving. Second, because now he had a legit reason for being upstairs with Jinhwan. It was a win-win.

But when he opened the door, he could tell something was a little off. It was quiet, and the lights were off, except for a few in the kitchen, and some candles set on the dining room table. A table that was set for two.

“Jinani?” He called softly. Maybe Jinhwan had come around, maybe Yunhyeong was just an excuse to get him up here. Had Jinhwan planned this to get him alone to deliver his birthday wish?

He grinned. But the grin quickly faded when Yunhyeong came in from the kitchen, carrying a pizza in each hand.

“That was quick! I’m glad, though. I just pulled these out of the oven, so they’re nice and hot.” Yunhyeong placed them on the table, then pulled out his chair to sit down.

Disappointed, Bobby pulled out the other chair and sat. Because even if Jinhwan wasn’t joining them, no way was he missing out on Yunhyeong’s pizza. It’s so good, he even ate three slices stacked on top of each other once.

Yunhyeong gazed at him across the table, his eyes half-lidded in a smoldering stare. Well at least as smoldering as Yunhyeong could manage. “I wanted to make you your favorite. You deserve it, for being...you.” He smiled.

Convinced he was reading too much into this situation because of his sorry love life, Bobby let the comment slide, and instead asked, “Where is everyone? Chanu....Jinan?”

He tried to ask casually, but Yunhyeong took it the wrong way, his smile getting flirtier. “Ah, just making sure we’re alone? Don’t worry, they went out. It’s just you and me.”

“Why are you being weird?” Bobby shoved half a slice of pizza in his mouth, and couldn’t help but sigh. It was so good.

Yunhyeong looked up from cutting his pizza with a knife and fork — because of course he would — in mild irritation. “I’m not being weird. Is that any way to thank me for making you your favorite dinner?”

Chastened, Bobby mumbled, “No, sorry,” while he was eating slice number four.

“It’s ok.” Yunhyeong reached across the table and put his hand on Bobby’s, staring into his eyes. “If you think it’s weird I want to spend some time alone with you, then I’ll gladly be weird.”

Bobby was now officially uncomfortable. What was up with Yunhyeong, anyway? Whatever it was made Bobby want to finish his dinner and go, no matter how good the pizza was.

He slid his hand out from under Yunhyeong’s on the pretext of picking up his coke to drink. After gulping down half, he asked, “So where did Chanu and Jinani go?”

“Oh, Chanwoo asked him out for dinner, so they went somewhere romantic in Itaewon.”

Bobby choked on the coke he was still chugging down. “Romantic?”

“Chanwoo has liked Jinhwan-hyung for a long time. Guess he finally got the courage up to make a move.” Yunhyeong cut another bite of pizza, while staring at Bobby. “I admire that.”

“Oh hell no.”

Bobby stood up from the table and pulled his phone out, already dialing their manager. Someone must have driven them to Itaewon, and he was going to find out who.

Bobby was never rude. So for him to run out of a dinner someone took the time to make him, especially one of his members, was telling.

Hearing the dorm door slam, a chuckling Yunhyeong pulled out his own phone and made a call.

“Jinhwan-hyung. Phase One, he passed. I flirted and I cooked. And if I may say so myself, I was amazing at both. He still ran out of here like a house on fire when I told him you were on a date with Chanu.” He chuckled. “Brace yourself for Phase 2.”

*************

Jinhwan hung up his phone.

“That was Yunhyeong. Jiwon is on his way.”

Chanwoo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I just hope this doesn’t get me killed.”

Jinhwan looked up from the menu he was perusing. “I thought you liked winding him up.”

Chanwoo snorted. “Yeah, winding him up. Not provoking his temper. That’s why I never touch his stuff.”

The man across the table from him gave Chanwoo a cold stare. “Did you just call me ‘his stuff’?”

Chanwoo blinked. Because they were close, and he usually got away with murder with his hyung, sometimes he forgot that Jinhwan had the worst temper of them all.

“Uh no, of course not. Um, I just meant that, um, hey — I’m buying tonight! What do you want?” Chanwoo looked blindly at his menu again.

Chuckling to himself, Jinhwan asked, “Do they have Humble Pie here? We’ll get you a slice.”

***************

When Bobby walked into the restaurant with their manager, he spotted his target right away. Not even bothering to talk to the host, he left his manager at the front and stormed across the room.

Because Jinani and Chanu were laughing and smiling and toasting with wine. Bobby was about to pour it on someone’s head.

Jinhwan and Chanwoo looked up in surprise when Bobby abruptly showed up at their table. Their acting was on-point.

“What the hell, Kim Jinhwan?”

Jinhwan blinked. “Bobby? Are you ok, what are you doing here? Did something happen?”

Bobby folded his arms. “What are you doing here?” He nodded at Chanwoo. “With him?”

Jinhwan put his wineglass down and sat back. “Eating?”

“Ha Ha, funny.”

Chanwoo, wisely or unwisely, tried to step in. “Bobby-hyung, do you want to join us? We can get another chair....”

“Shut up. Adults are talking.”

He wisely shut up.

But Jinhwan snorted. “Adults? Where? I just see my rude-ass friend.”

Bobby’s face fell, from anger to hurt.

“‘Friend,’ Jinani? Is that all I am to you?”

Belatedly realizing this test may have gone too far, Jinhwan tried to backpedal. “Jiwon, sit down, let’s talk.” He glanced around them. “And people are staring....”

Bobby shook his head. “I don’t give a fuck. But I’m not sitting. I’ll leave you and this kid to your _date_. I’m not even sure why I came here.”

With that, he spun around on his heel and stormed off.

Chanwoo picked up his wine with a shaky hand. He didn’t dare drink in front of Bobby with the temper he was in, unless Chanwoo wanted to end up wearing that particular vintage all down the front of his shirt.

But Jinhwan was wearing a ‘cat that stole the cream’ look on his face.

“Oh I know exactly why you came here, Kim Jiwon,” he murmured to himself. “Congratulations, you passed.”

*****************

Bobby didn’t immediately return to the dorm. He told their manager to go back without him, and his manager only agreed because Bobby looked ready to chew glass.

He wandered the streets, hood up, mask on, face down, just aimlessly walking while his brain sifted through his feelings.

When his temper cooled, panic began to set in. And regret. Was he too late? Did it take him too long to make a move? He knew Jinhwan wouldn’t, he was just that way. He waited for Bobby all those years, and Bobby thought he had all the time in the world to work through his complicated feelings. And now that he finally had, it looked like he may have missed his chance.

_Damn. Damn, damn, damn._

Jinhwan and Chanwoo looked happy at dinner. Maybe there was something there. Should he just step back and let them be happy together? It was probably the right thing to do. The mature thing. But could he do that?

_Hell no._

He was gonna be selfish. Jinani was his. Now that he was finally acknowledging the love he felt for him all along, he’d be damned if he was just gonna let Jinhwan go without a fight. And he wasn’t talking about Chanu, though he’d wanted to punch him ever since their first group holiday to Bali, when Chanwoo took Jinhwan to that private island as their prize. Even now the memory made him grind his teeth.

But no, he was talking about fighting Jinani. Forcing him to remember the feelings he had, if he really was trying to move on. “Let’s just see him try and resist me when I pour on the charm. He thinks he can just forget me? Bish, please.”

With a smirk, he finally looked up, and realized he’d walked all the way to the river. Wow. How long had he been out? A good couple of hours. Definitely time to get home and start planning his next move.

He hailed a cab and headed back.

***************

When Bobby got back to his place, it was quiet and dark. Donghyuk and Junhoe were sleeping, which was a good thing, because he didn’t feel like answering a bunch of annoying questions.

He took off his shoes and went down the hall to his room. He saw light leaking around the closed door. Had he left the lights on? Probably. He’d been in a hurry to get Yunhyeong’s pizza and see Jinani, so he wasn’t surprised.

But when he opened the door, he did get a surprise. The light was on, because there was someone in his bed.

A buck-naked Kim Jinhwan was lying on top of the covers.

Fast asleep.

Bobby rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t just seeing the fantasies in his head. Nope, Jinani was still there.

He crept silently across the room so as to not wake Jinhwan up. His love was curled onto his side, one fist tucked up under his chin, the other clutching a piece of paper. Jinani’s favorite position to sleep in. He was so cute, Bobby had to fight not to let out an “aiygoo!” and wake him up.

But he was also, you know, hot. Bobby had always appreciated Jinhwan’s body, but now that he thought of it as his own, it was twice as beautiful. Bobby’s eyes roamed up and down, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he did, when he saw there was writing on the paper in Jinhwan’s hand. Craning his neck to the side, Bobby could just make it out:

“☑️ birthday suit birthday wish.”

_Ah, that explains it._

Chuckling softly, Bobby began to strip. Typical. He’d come home with a battle plan to make Jinhwan his, when Jinani had already capitulated, and the war was over before it began. And damn, if he wasn’t ready to enjoy the spoils of victory.

His clothes in a pile on the floor, Bobby carefully slid onto the bed, facing Jinhwan. He reached out and tugged the slip of paper from Jinhwan’s grasp.

Jinhwan stirred, and mumbled, “Jiwon?”

Tossing the paper aside, Bobby waited until Jinhwan’s eyes sleepily blinked open before he answered.

“I better be who you’re expecting, when you’re naked and in my bed. Or there’s gonna be hell to pay.”

Now fully awake, Jinhwan’s eyes rounded into saucers.

“Shit. I fell asleep.”

“Yup. Thanks for my present, though. It’s exactly what I wanted.”

And before Jinhwan could come back with a retort, Bobby rushed forward and planted a kiss on him.

When Jinhwan gasped in surprise, Bobby slipped his tongue between those lush lips. He groaned; Jinani tasted like he always imagined he would - sweet and spicy. Deepening the kiss, he rolled Jinhwan beneath him.

Jinhwan’s thoughts were jumbled and racing. Was this really happening? One minute he was fighting sleep staying up to surprise Bobby, the next he was being kissed to within an inch of his life. Was he dreaming?

Breaking the kiss, he pushed up against Bobby’s naked chest. “Mfph, wait a sec.”

Dazed, Bobby tried to focus, but he was rapidly loosing all thought. “Whaaa?”

Jinhwan shoved, and changed their positions, lying on top of Bobby. He could feel every hard muscle, every inch of smooth skin. Everything on Bobby’s body was hard, except his lips.

Everything.

_Damn, this sure feels real._

Reaching up to cup Bobby’s face, he stared into those glazed eyes. “What is this? What does it mean? Because I don’t want to ruin what we have now for some quickie because we can’t control ourselves.”

Jinhwan was sweating and breathing hard. He couldn’t believe he’d actually turn down having sex with the man of his dreams. But his friendship with Bobby, with all his members, was too important to him. If Bobby was just messing around, it was better he knew now. Before it was too late.

But the eyes he was staring into cleared, and became slits with his smile. He always loved how Bobby smiled with his eyes.

It took him a minute to change gears, especially when his body was so ready to go, but gazing into Jinhwan’s worried eyes, all he wanted to do was reassure him. After all, this was new and scary for him too.

“Babe. This is us. From now on. You and me. We’re a unit. A couple.”

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow. “Babe?”

Bobby laughed, and slid his fingers into Jinhwan’s silky hair. This beautiful man was his. He still had a hard time believing Jinhwan had chosen him, but he was done questioning it.

“Babe. Get used to it. It’s what you are to be, Jinani. This hot babe.”

“But....is that all?”

Bobby kissed his nose. “Nope. You’re the love of my life, and I finally accepted it. Feels damn good. So this isn’t ending any time soon. Not for the rest of our lives, at least.”

Jinhwan gazed quietly into Bobby’s eyes for the longest time. All he saw was sincerity shining through. And his whole body melted in joy.

“I love you, Jiwon,” he whispered. “Forever.”

Laughing with happiness, Bobby flipped them again, pinning Jinhwan into the mattress. He kissed him until they were both groaning and gasping with need.

Pulling back, he growled, “Best birthday present ever,” and reached over to rummage around in his nightstand for condoms.

“Thanks, Hanbinnie!” Jinhwan shouted, giggling when Bobby nipped his neck for another man’s name passing his lips.

“Shut up, I can hear everything! Get a goddamn hotel room!” Junhoe yelled through the wall.

“Thanks, Junhoe! I was gonna say the same fucking thing!” Donghyuk pounded on the opposite wall.

Embarrassed they’d forgotten they weren’t all alone, Bobby and Jinhwan froze. Then broke out in laughter.

And shagged like bunnies all night anyway.

They didn’t even hear the front door slam when the others escaped.

It was indeed, the happiest of birthdays.

***********

**Author's Note:**

> {{{{Happy belated birthday to my Kim Jiwon, and happy birthday today to my Kim Jinhwan. I love you almost as much as you love each other, haha.}}}}


End file.
